Leaving You Behind
by Dakota-Jones
Summary: Modern Day, One Shot, Slash, PURE FLUFF. Specs is moving to Seattle, all the way across the country. But can Dutchy handle that when Specs doesn't even know the truth?


AN: Gosh, I'm in a fluffy one-shot mood. Here's another one, this one based in modern day.

Specs is moving across the country to take a job that his dad convinced him to do on top of schooling. But can Dutchy take that when Specs doesn't even know the truth yet?

By the way…the inspiration for this fic, if you guys care, comes from the lyrics to a song.

"_I'm leavin'…on a jet plane…don't know when I'll be back again…_" 

Dutchy

            I ignored the strange looks of people around me as I sprinted through the airport doors, looking frantically at the computer screens, finally finding the flight to Seattle, ready to start boarding in five minutes. I noted the terminal and took off at a run again, jumping over suitcases- and sometimes small children- and I realized that this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought.

            I had gotten to security, but due to new rulings at the airport, you weren't allowed past security to the terminals unless you were actually going to be flying somewhere. I jumped the line- which thankfully was pretty short- running up to the security guard at the metal detector.

            "Please, ma'am, you've gotta let me through." I begged, trying to catch my breath. 

            "Sorry, kid. Not unless you have a ticket."

            "But you don't understand...I'm never gonna see him again!" I insisted, my voice cracking pitifully in mid-sentence. The lady looked torn for a moment- she wanted to help me, but she also had to do her job.

            "Oh, there you are! Ma'am, this is my son. He forgot his ticket…we're going to get it at the terminal."

            I turned around and met eyes with a man who looked nothing like me, and as he laid a hand on my shoulder the security woman burst out laughing.

            "Well, that certainly changes things. Go on through, by all means." She said, very bright and cheery- obviously relieved. 

            We went through the metal detector, and the man wished me luck, and I thanked him profusely before taking off at a dead run once again.

            I got there just as they were calling for the first people to board, and I quickly caught sight of Specs, standing in the line and nervously turning his ticket over and over in his hands.

            "Specs!"

            He looked up and his mouth dropped open, and I quickly rushed to him and tackled him in a hug. He gently pushed me back, looking me in the eyes.

            "You didn't come to say goodbye this morning." He accused, and for a moment, I was afraid he hated me.

            "I know. I couldn't. I couldn't say goodbye to you." I gushed out, unable to stop the words from leaving my mouth.

            "It's a little late for a proper goodbye." Specs whispered, looking down at the floor.

            "Specs…please, I didn't wanna hurt you…I just didn't wanna accept that you were leaving. That I would never see you again."

            "But you will see me. I mean, we'll talk on the phone…we'll write…"

            "You know it's not the same!"

            By now we had a whole lot of people listening in with increasing interest to our conversation, but I didn't care. I had to, somehow, make this okay. I didn't care how.

            "Please…don't leave me." I pleaded, disgusted by my own pitiful attitude.

            "I don't exactly have a choice."

            "But…you don't _have_ to take this job!"

            "According to my dad I do."

            "Well, according to your dad I'm a worthless piece of shit! Do you _always_ believe your dad?!"

            That hit home. Specs looked down at the floor, nervously glancing at the shortening line as the last group of passengers began boarding the plane.

            "Specs…Specs, listen to me."

            He looked up at me, and I took a very deep breath, my heart beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings.

            "_I love you_."

            His eyes widened in shock, and several whispers ran through the people standing around. Mostly whispers of disapproval. And as I watched Specs, I couldn't pick out one single clear emotion. And I finally couldn't take it anymore.

            "But if you have to go…I guess that's the way it goes."

            With that…I turned and left him there. Alone. Just like he was about to do to me.

Specs

            I couldn't believe it. In a terminal crowded with travelers, in front of dozens of people who were actually listening to our conversation, he had just admitted that he loved me. And then he'd walked away.

            I looked from him, to the doorway to Seattle, then back to him. But it was finally one of our observers that pushed me over the edge. A girl stepped forward, chewing gum loudly and casually observing the situation.

            "Dude…you're just gonna let him walk away? After he did _that_?"

            "……No way."

            I took off after him, catching him just before he went through security. I grabbed him by the arm, spinning him around and seeing that he was crying.

            "You're gonna miss your flight." He choked out.

            "I don't care. Dutchy…did you mean it? Did you really mean it?"

            He studied me carefully, as if he was afraid of what I might say.

            "More than anything. I'm sorry if I embarrassed y-"

            I cut him off with a kiss, urgently pressing my lips to his and ignoring the various noises around us- a few catcalls, a few words I would rather not mention.

            We broke apart and he looked up at me in absolute shock, and then he smiled.

            "So…I guess we should go get your bags then."

            "Yep…except for the ones that are on the way to Seattle by now."

            "As long as you aren't on that plane, I don't care where your clothes are headed."

            I raised an eyebrow. "That could be taken more than one way."

            "However you wanna take it."

            "Aren't we moving a little fast?"

            "Well, you were about to get on a plane and go 300 miles an hour. And thank you for not going."

            "No…thank you for making sure I didn't go."

AN: Yep. I love the song this is base on. It's great. Anyway…review my fluff! Cause it's fluffy fluff!

Oh, and Stage…this one is for you, if you's reading, cause if I'm not mistaken, this is your sacred pairing I'm using! And that girl that makes Specs go after Dutchy? Yeah. Consider that you. I just felt like paying homage to a great fellow NJL'er. ^__^ 


End file.
